pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Dark Neko Kasai
Archivo:Pika mensaje.gif Welcome to my user! o3o Si quieres preguntarme algo, ser mi amigo o simplemente quieres pedirme lo que sea, no dudes más y pincha aquí.Archivo:Pika mensaje.gif Agradezco a Annie por ayudarme a hacer la tabla -> Sobre mí Bueno, pues qué decir sobre mí; soy una chica normal, con sus cosas buenas (la mayoría) y sus cosas malas (algunas, pero no muchas). No me cuesta nada hacer amigos, y cojo confianza a los dos o tres días (lo que a veces me da problemas). Soy muy buena persona, pero también muy inocente. Aunque he madurado, aún conservo un poquito de esa inocencia. Pero aunque tenga días malos, lo que más me alegra es pensar en mis hermanitos pequeños. Mi vida a veces es una mierda infierno, pero ahora que he entrado al instituto, he conocido a gente maravillosa y estoy muy feliz. Me encantan los fénix, los dragones, el anime y... ¡escribir! :D Porque dibujar... como que no se me da muy bien xDU Ya llevo un año en PE, y he hecho muchísimos amigos, de los que la mayoría son como mi familia número 2. Algunos de mi familia son: mi padre :3, mi madre, mi gran número de hermanos, mis titos, mis primos y mi abuelitoow x33 (para más información, llamen al 666777888 y ganaréis un millón de euros!! :D (?) id un poquito más abajo xD) ¿De dónde viene Bura-Chan? Bura es la forma acortada del nombre japonés de Umbreon, Burakki. Además, se parece bastante a la palabra inglesa burn que significa quemar; a burn se le quita la -n y se le pone una -a (co*o, esto de sustituir letras se parece a mis aburridas clases de Latín en el insti ò_ó). La terminación -chan se le pone como diminutivo cariñoso. Los que me conozcan y sean mis amigos, pueden llamarme como quieran (con los motes que están arriba), menos Burakki-Chan; prefiero que me llamen así los que todavía no me conozcan muy bien xD Súbeles experiencia x3 link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=140771Blaze King te está pidiendo a gritos que le dés un click, o si no te echará un Lanzallamas encima. link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=140774Pulsa en mí, o si no lo haces, te controlaré con un Psíquico. link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=140776¡Dame un click, por favor! Si no lo haces, me enfadaré contigo y no te llevaré de paseo por el aire. Ya habéis leído las advertencias de mis Pokémon...si no les pulsáis...ya sabéis lo que os puede pasar... Estado de ánimo actual... Archivo:Cara mareada de Riolu.png: Me siento como en el cielo... nunca creí que esto me pasaría... tengo... novio... *~* (13/11/2011 21:06~) Te amo! ^////^ Archivo:Cara feliz de Chimchar.png Archivo:Cara llorando de Chimchar.png: Me ausentaré de PE hasta Navidades... os echaré de menos, gente... :( A partir de la semana que viene, no podré editar... la tortura final se acerca @_@ Metas *Conseguir las canciones de: Dear You, Melt y Electric angel cantadas por Utaune Nami. (Estado: Conseguido) Archivo:Tick.png Un poco de mi personalidad... Bueno, normalmente soy una chica seria, pero también me río cuando tengo ganas (pero si me da un ataque es casi imposible pararme x3). Soy también bastante extrovertida, pero otras veces también me cuesta abrirme a la gente. Cuando algo le sale mal a alguien o tiene un problema, no dudo en hablar con ella y tratar de buscar una solución. La mayoría de mis amigos dicen que soy una buena amiga, y no dudan en recurrir a mí. Me alegro por eso :) Normalmente, soy bastante pesimista, pero intento alegrarme siempre que puedo. También, en lo que a amigos se refiere, suelo ser muy protectora con ellos, y como alguien se meta, me cago en sus muertos ¡EXPLOTO!, así que cuidado... también, a veces he estado muy alegre y optimista y de repente, me cabreo o me dan ganas de MATAR. ''' '''También tengo varias "venas" o "modos", por ejemplo: feliz, pijo, cani, triste, fangirl histérica, loca-sádica-psicótica, etc. (doy miedo cuando me pongo en este último modo, según mi hermana, lo reconozco e_e). Dejando aparte todo esto, aquí estoy yo, para lo que haga falta xD. Sabías que...? *... soy Escorpio? *... que mis colores favoritos, por orden, son?: *Verde *Azul *Rojo/Naranja *... que Black es mi madre? *... ADORO el chocolate? *... y los espaguetis? *... tengo aracnofobia @_@? *... me encantan Shinku y Suiseiseki de Rozen Maiden? *... hago 1º de bachillerato de Humanidades? *... soy la más vieja (en edad) de PE? *... no pienso dejar PE nunca? *... siempre fui una Archivo:Forever Alone.png? *... hasta que llegué al instituto (qué rara es la vida e_e)? *... me ENCANTA el tipo fuego? *... y los tipos siniestro y dragón? *... después seguiré? ED Mis Xiibis ^^ Archivo:Xiibi_I93.jpg <- ¡Soy una guerrera! :33 Archivo:Utau_Bura-Chan_Xiibi.jpg <- Soy Kasai Erena (Fuego Elena, según el traductor x3. Además es el diseño de mi UTAUloid :D). Archivo:Xiibi-Kasai_Eren.jpg <- Bura-Chan quiere abrazarte! :3 Vídeos que molan :33 thumb|300px|left|muy bueno xDD thumb|300px|center|2ª parte :3 thumb|300px|right|descojonante :'D Firma x3 Archivo:Infernape icon.pngArchivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Fire & Darkness… It’s my power! ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|Déjame un mensaje! :)